There are two generally known operator activated mechanisms for remotely controlling the operation of a latchable motor vehicle panel such as a trunk lid. On such mechanism, referred to herein as a release mechanism, permits remote release of the latch for moving the panel to a fully open position. The other mechanism, referred to herein as a pulldown mechanism, permits remote closing and sealing of the panel. The closing function involves bringing the panel to a partially closed position to mechanically couple a panel mounted latch bolt with a vertically extended striker, while the sealing function involves bringing the panel to a fully closed position by vertical retraction of the striker. The pulldown mechanism may be implemented with a reversible motor and the release mechanism may be implemented with either a solenoid or a motor.
The pulldown mechanism referred to herein may be of the type set forth in the co-pending patent application Ser. No. 143,780, filed Jan. 14, 1988, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that mechanism, a pulldown sequence is initiated by operator activation of a passenger compartment or trunk mounted panel closing switch. Successful closure of the panel is indicated when the motor current exceeds a first threshold, whereafter the motor is reversed to retract the striker and seal the panel. Completion of the sealing portion of the pulldown sequence is indicated when the motor current exceeds a second threshold, whereupon the motor is deenergized, terminating the sequence.
The release mechanism referred to herein may be of the type installed in vehicles manufactured by General Motors Corporation, and described, for example, in the Service Manual for the 1989 Cadillac Seville. In that mechanism, operator activation of a passenger compartment mounted panel opening switch energizes a solenoid coil of the mechanism to release the latch bolt, freeing a spring or other device to open the panel.